the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Seasons
Season 1 Session 1: "Welcome to Timberbrook" Session 2: "The Massacre of Timberbrook" Session 3: "Shadows of Death" Session 4: "Wrath, Wraiths, and Ravens" Session 5: "Maltri Delkona" Session 6: "Like Tears in Rain" - 9 Session 7: "The Hermit" Session 8: "Through the Woods..." Session 9: "... And Over the River" Session 10: "The Battle of Fort Ironsides" - 9 Season 2 Session 11: "Alse Aiqua" Session 12: "Mute" Session 13: "The Recruit" Session 14: "Housekeeping" Session 15: "Jailbreak" Session 16: "Springing a Leak" Session 17: "The Derelict" Session 18: "The Cold of Winter" - 10 Season 3 Session 19: "Selivan" Session 20: "Extortion" Session 21: "Posession" Session 22: "The Man in the Iron Mask" Session 23: "Investing" Session 24: "Flee" Session 25: "Ruminations in the Deep" Session 26: "Turning Over" Session 27: "Mind Flaying" - 9 Session 28: "Clipped" Session 29: "Corruption" Season 4 Session 30: "House Hunting" Session 31: "House Delquon" Session 32: "Meeting with the Monarch" Session 33: "Harsh Realities" Session 34: "Eye to Eye" Session 35: "Double Vision" Session 36: "Getting Better" Session 37: "Home of the Extinct" Session 38: "Farlyn Borst" Session 39: "Bring Down the House!" Session 40: "Mercy" Season 5 Session 41: "Infernal Struggles" - 10 Session 42: "Initiation" Session 43: "Barbarians" Session 44: "Roommates" Session 45: "Jules" Session 46: "Snow Angel" Session 47: "Matricide" Session 48: "The Citadel" Session 49: "Reconciliation" Session 50: "Fire and Blood" - 9 Season 6 Session 51: "Requiem" Session 52: "Staying Strong" Session 53: "Morality" Session 54: Session 55: "Six Feet Under" (CMS) Session 56: "Finish the Job" Session 57: "Clean Slate" (CMS) Session 58: "Introspection" Session 59: "Conflict Resolution" (CMS) - 10 Session 60: "Things Change" Season 7 Session 61: "Old Wounds, New Days" Session 62: "Pull the String" Session 63: "Rest, Recreation, and Revolution" Session 64: "Just One Bad Day" - 10 Session 65: "Let's Talk" Session 66: "The Sins of the Father" - 10 Session 67: "Unexpected Gifts" Session 68: "Debriefing" Session 69: "Birds of a Feather" Session 70: "My Boy..." Season 8 Session 71: "Gravedigger" Session 72: "The Fisherman's Wife" Session 73: "The Seed is Strong" Session 74: "Gift From the Gods Session 75: "Lost Loves" Session 76: "Crosonum" Session 77: "Lo and Behold" Session 78: "Corrupted Innocence" Session 79: "Struggle in the Depths" Session 80: "Charming Friends" Season 9 Session 81: "Blue Tides, Red Skies" Session 82: "Consequences" Session 83: "Just Rewards" Session 84: "What is Necessary" Session 85: "Rite of Passage" Session 86: "Rebirth" Session 87: "Thirty-Five" Session 88: "The Lonely Man" Session 89: "The Calm Cedric's Miscellaneous Sessions Session 1 (CMS) Session 2 (CMS) Session 3 (CMS) Session 4 (CMS) Retconned Alternate Session 61: "Through a Different Lens" Alternate Session 62: "Brothers" Ranking # Season 7 - 8.6 # Season 5 - 8.3 # Season 2 - 7.9 # Season 4 - 7.7 # Season 3 - 7.6 # Season 8 - 7.6 # Season 1 - 7.5 # Season 6 - 6.7 Episode Rankings # The Cold of Winter - 10 # My Boy... - 10 # Infernal Struggle - 10 # Sins of the Father - 10 # Eye to Eye - 10 # Conlict Resolution - 10 # Just One Bad Day - 10 # Fire and Blood - 9 # Like Tears in Rain - 9 # Matricide - 9 # Mind Flaying - 9 # Battle of Fort Ironsides - 9 # Farlyn Borst - 9 # Snow Angel - 9 # Jailbreak - 9 # Rest, Recreation, and Revolution - 9 # The Derelict - 9 # Investing - 9 # Mercy - 9 # The Timberbrook Massacre - 8 # Posession - 8 # Old Wounds, New Days - 8 # Harsh Realities - 8 # The Citadel - 8 # Ruminations in the Deep - 8 # Shadows of Death - 8 # Bringing Down the House - 8 # Double Vision - 8 # Requiem - 8 # Corruption - 8 # Session 28 - 8 # The Man in the Iron Mask - 8 # The Recruit - 8 # Session 42 - 8 # Reconciliation - 8 # Session 62 - 7 # The Hermit - 7 #